


Non ho dimenticato

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Bishounen, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen, Shounen Fights, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Ma per Ikki-Niisan lo faceva, perché non si arrabbiasse con lui, perché fosse orgoglioso di lui… perché non lo odiasse.E invece adesso lo odiava, a tal punto da volerlo morto, da volerlo uccidere con le sue stesse mani, quelle mani che un tempo lo avevano stretto, accarezzato, pulito, che avevano asciugato le sue lacrime.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Non ho dimenticato

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: PerseoeAndromeda – Marica Heather-chan Gravano  
> Prompt: Albero  
> Titolo: Non ho dimenticato  
> Fandom: Saint Seiya  
> Personaggi: Shun e Hyoga, accenni shonen-ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Genere: hurt/comfort, introspettivo, angst  
> Note: Io seguo il manga, quindi Shun e Hyoga sono fratelli. La fic è pensata come missing moment dopo il primo attacco di Cigno nero, quando Hyoga interviene a salvare Shun

**Non ho dimenticato**

Non poté evitare di tornare in quel luogo, per fermarsi ancora laddove, poche ore prima, Black Cygnus gli aveva teso la trappola che solo grazie all’intervento di Hyoga non aveva causato la sua morte.

Un tronco informe e schegge di legno sparse in giro erano tutto ciò che restava di quel maestoso albero che, anni prima, era stato per lui rifugio, confidente, luogo di riposo… e di promesse che sembrava essere l’unico a ricordare.

Adesso non c’era più.

L’unico legame che gli era rimasto con Ikki-Niisan era stato distrutto da uno dei suoi seguaci e Shun continuava a rimproverarsi per quanto era stato sprovveduto.

Cadde in ginocchio e raccolse in un pugno una di quelle schegge di legno, se la strinse contro il petto:

«Mi dispiace così tanto, tutto perché non ho saputo badare a me stesso».

Si portò il pugno chiuso agli occhi, strinse così forte quel frammento da ferirsi il palmo, ma non ci fece caso: quante volte le sue catene avevano esposto la carne viva dei polpastrelli, fin da quando era piccolo, durante allenamenti che avrebbero ucciso qualunque altro essere umano di quell’età?

Aveva imparato da tempo ad ignorare il dolore fisico, ma quello morale era ancora troppo pesante da sopportare.

I singhiozzi giunsero senza che neanche provasse ad arginarli, aveva combattuto tutta la vita contro la sua propensione alle lacrime e aveva sempre fallito, non aveva più senso contrastarla.

In fondo non gli importava più molto di se stesso, la sua dignità non contava più nulla, aveva perso tutto ciò per cui aveva desiderato lottare fino a quel momento.

Ikki-Niisan lo odiava, Hyoga non si capiva bene cosa provasse, ma continuava a professarsi suo nemico, gli amici di un tempo non somigliavano più a quei ragazzini pieni di ideali e speranza: solo la lotta contava per loro, vincere il torneo, quel maledetto torneo, quel maledetto cloth… recuperare il cloth di Sagittarius era tutto ciò cui pensava Seiya, cui pensavano Shiryu e Saori-san… e giustiziarli per eseguire gli ordini di chissà quale misterioso potere era invece la missione di Hyoga.

E Ikki-Niisan voleva solo sterminarli tutti, senza nessun altro motivo che non fosse quello di un odio insensato al quale Shun non riusciva a trovare spiegazione.

Sotto quell’albero, anni prima, lui e Ikki-Niisan si erano allenati, si era fatto sanguinare le nocche contro la corteccia per far felice il fratello maggiore, per essere forte quanto lui avrebbe voluto, per saper dare pugni, cosa in cui non credeva…

Ma per Ikki-Niisan lo faceva, perché non si arrabbiasse con lui, perché fosse orgoglioso di lui… perché non lo odiasse.

E invece adesso lo odiava, a tal punto da volerlo morto, da volerlo uccidere con le sue stesse mani, quelle mani che un tempo lo avevano stretto, accarezzato, pulito, che avevano asciugato le sue lacrime.

Sotto quel medesimo albero lui e Hyoga avevano promesso che si sarebbero rivisti, proprio lì, dopo sei anni, alla fine dell’addestramento, si sarebbero ritrovati per non lasciarsi più.

Ma Hyoga aveva dimenticato la promessa di due bambini ingenui.

Shun era rimasto lo stesso di allora, piccolo, patetico ingenuo.

Hyoga si era trasformato in un sacro guerriero, in quello che Shun non sarebbe mai riuscito a diventare fino in fondo.

Strinse i denti tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, si maledisse: la sua sofferenza interiore aveva cancellato ogni moto d’orgoglio duramente conquistato in quei sei anni d’inferno.

Un’ondata di nausea lo trafisse, il pezzo di legno gli scivolò via dalla mano che si posò sulla bocca, mentre tutto il suo corpo si ripiegava su se stesso.

Da quando Ikki-Niisan si era presentato al torneo stava così, dolori fortissimi, nausea, non riusciva né a mangiare, né a tenere niente dentro lo stomaco, gli girava la testa e si trovava spesso sul punto di svenire: una psiche distrutta, un cuore spezzato, potevano fare molto peggio di qualunque ferita fisica.

E lui si era ridotto ad un grumo di disperazione senza più motivo di stare al mondo.

«Shun! Shun, che cos’hai?!».

Due mani sulle sue spalle, una voce colma di ansia che lo chiamava…

Esisteva ancora qualcuno, al mondo, che si preoccupava per lui?

Quelle stesse mani lo tirarono su, lo aiutarono a rimettersi dritto sulle ginocchia, mentre lui vomitava tutto il niente che aveva ingerito quel giorno… vomitava tutto il suo dolore interiore, infinito…

tùTutto non era possibile, ce ne sarebbe stato sempre.

«Shun…».

Ancora quella voce, carezza gentile per le sue orecchie.

Quando i conati si interruppero, dovette fare violenza su se stesso per non ricadere a terra, vittima di un terribile capogiro.

«Sono qui, Shun… va tutto bene».

Cos’era quella tenerezza, quel tocco così dolce sulle sue spalle, quel sostegno che gli dava una sicurezza alla quale sentiva un bisogno insopportabile di abbandonarsi?

Ormai aveva riconosciuto la voce, sapeva già che, voltandosi, avrebbe incontrato un paio di occhi azzurri e aveva un tale desiderio di vederli…

«Hyo… ga».

«Va meglio?».

Annuì e lasciò che il suo corpo si abbandonasse contro quello di Cygnus; forse lo avrebbe respinto, ma era talmente disperato, si sentiva talmente solo che era disposto a correre ogni rischio.

Hyoga non lo respinse, anzi, fece quello che meno si sarebbe aspettato: le sue braccia lo circondarono in un abbraccio tenero, mai avrebbe osato sperare tanto.

Hyoga non gli faceva domande, non aveva intenzione di umiliarlo con inutili discorsi, così fu lui a parlare, a denigrare se stesso, come ormai era abituato a fare, perché di se stesso non gli importava più nulla:

«Devo offrire uno spettacolo davvero deprimente, vero?».

«Non dire sciocchezze».

Shun sospirò e, suo malgrado, si staccò da quel rassicurante contatto. Hyoga lo lasciò fare, ma rimase lì, in ginocchio accanto a lui e Shun neanche si accorse del suo movimento, la mano del russo fu sul suo volto, vi passò un fazzoletto per pulirlo e il ragazzo più giovane si sentì avvampare, abbassò lo sguardo, ma lasciò che Hyoga finisse.

«Grazie» mormorò infine, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sull’erba, poi Hyoga gli posò due dita sul mento e lo spinse verso l’alto, costringendolo ad incrociare il suo sguardo.

«Non vergognarti mai di te stesso, Shun, mai!».

«Hyoga…».

«Non farlo, promettimelo!».

Il calore aumentò sulle guance di Shun, la voce si rifiutò di uscire, ma in realtà non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere.

Fu a quel punto che Hyoga sorrise e, in quel sorriso, Shun avrebbe voluto perdersi per sempre.

«Arrossisci come quando eri bambino… come hai fatto a non cambiare per nulla?».

Shun sentì nuovamente il bisogno di piangere e le lacrime ripresero a sgorgare nel momento in cui Hyoga gli prese il viso tra le mani, portandolo così vicino al suo che Shun sentì peggiorare il proprio capogiro, tutto intorno a lui vorticava, l’intero universo si raccoglieva in quegli occhi azzurri e in essi girava veloce, senza fermarsi e trascinandolo con sé.

«Non lo sto dicendo come cosa negativa».

«Io non capisco… non capisco nulla…» singhiozzò Shun, «è tutto così confuso, così…».

«Così ingiusto, Shun… è tutto così ingiusto».

La sua voce era morbida, come le sue mani che scivolarono in basso, per poi ricadere, abbandonate, seguendo il suo sospiro di frustrazione.

«Ma tu non hai colpe… nessuno, più di te, è senza colpe».

Shun scosse il capo e lo abbassò: era giunta a un punto tale la vergogna che aveva di se stesso da non riuscire neanche a credere alle parole di una delle persone che più amava al mondo.

«Shun…».

Hyoga accompagnò la carezza della voce con la carezza dei suoi polpastrelli, che sfiorarono la guancia del più giovane donandogli il coraggio di risollevare il viso.

«Perché ci sei sempre, Hyoga?».

La carezza si fermò, Hyoga lo interrogò con lo sguardo.

«Ci sei sempre per me… compari alle mie spalle, mi salvi, mi guidi nella giusta direzione… perché?».

Il santo del Cigno lasciò ricadere la mano, questa volta fu lui a distogliere lo sguardo:

«Non è necessario trovare sempre una spiegazione a tutto, forse è destino… che io ci sia».

«Non hai più parlato di… della missione…».

Hyoga scosse il capo, le ciocche bionde scivolavano lungo le sue guance e Shun le osservava, come incantato.

«Non parlarne tu, allora, non complicarmi le cose, ti prego, Shun».

«Scusami…».

«Shun…».

Hyoga risollevò di colpo il viso, ricercò di nuovo i suoi occhi e Shun rimase in attesa, rispondendo a quell’occhiata.

«Non ti sei chiesto perché io sia venuto qui, prima e anche adesso?».

Shun deglutì, non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma il suo cuore prese a battere all’impazzata.

«Non…» balbettò, ma non riuscì a dire altro.

«Lo hai detto tu… ti seguo…».

Shun si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso amaro:

«Per… per uccidermi?».

«Piantala» sbuffò Hyoga, «non parliamo di questo adesso».

Già… come si trattasse di un dettaglio da poco; Shun sarebbe scoppiato a ridere se la sua tristezza non fosse stata così profonda.

«Io sono qui perché… non dimentico le promesse… neanche quelle del bambino che sono stato».

Shun sobbalzò, sgranò gli occhi:

«La… promessa?».

Gli rispose un sorriso, quello più dolce che sapeva accendere il viso di Hyoga, quello che nessuno, in quei giorni, aveva ancora visto, ma Shun sì… e si chiese di nuovo perché.

«Non mi dire che hai dimenticato la nostra promessa».

Un groppo si formò nella gola di Shun, deglutì nel tentativo di scioglierlo, ma senza troppo successo, per questo non poté usare la voce per rispondere e dovette limitarsi a scuotere il capo: come avrebbe potuto dimenticarla?

«Anche tu eri venuto qui per questo, no? L’abbiamo mantenuta entrambi».

Shun non reggeva più a quella dolcezza, ne aveva così bisogno e al tempo stesso si sentiva egoista, perché qualcun altro non gliela riservava: Hyoga era lì, si rapportava a lui in un modo che gli suggeriva che non l’aveva perso, eppure non riusciva a sentirsi felice.

Un altro senso di colpa che si aggiungeva agli altri, un altro segno della sua nullità, della sua indegnità di essere al mondo: lui non meritava nulla, non meritava Hyoga.

Si portò le mani al volto, con un gemito e Hyoga lo sorprese ancora: sentì le sue braccia intorno a sé, venne trascinato in avanti e si ritrovò contro il suo petto, così caldo… Hyoga sapeva quanto lui, sacro guerriero dei ghiacci, riuscisse ad essere caldo?

Per Shun fu il punto di non ritorno, i singhiozzi di nuovo esplosero e Hyoga accolse il suo pianto, lo cullò, non respinse nulla di tutta la fragilità che, in quel momento, Shun gli stava mostrando.

«Lo so, Shun… lo so…».

A quel punto Shun non poté far altro che accettare quella gentilezza, vi si adagiò, vi si affidò con tutto se stesso, le sue mani si aggrapparono al petto di Hyoga e pianse, suo malgrado lieto di poterlo fare tra le braccia di qualcuno.

Nella confusione di quel pianto disperato, gli giunse ancora la voce del più grande:

«Io voglio farti un’altra promessa, Shun, sempre qui, in quello che era il nostro posto: io da solo non ti lascio… non sarai mai da solo, finché io sarò in vita».

Cosa ne fosse dell’ordine che aveva ricevuto dal Santuario nessuno di loro, a quel punto, lo sapeva più: intorno tutto era scomparso, rimaneva solo quell’abbraccio che avrebbero voluto protrarre in eterno.


End file.
